Fight inside
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: The government made this school made this school to teach them to adapt but what really lies in store. When a group of new group of students enter with mythical and magical power, what will the leave with and what bond will they make. WARNINGS: YAOI, LANGUAGE, DARK THEMES, RELIGIOUS THEMES. Lucky and Yullen
1. Chapter 1: The angels group

Chapter 1: The angels group

_Humanity never has had a good tolerance of the weird and unknown. I should know that better then anyone. I guess I should explain everything whilst I'm here, It'll clear up a lot of mystery_

_In this world we have 2 types of beings: Humans and Akuheis. Those are people weird and unnatural by human standards. At first, humanity regarded them as myths and legends but they began appearing more and more. People became afraid and began to attack them, thinking they were evil. The Akuheis refused to fight back, they wanted peace between their two cultures. Over the passing years humanity became more and more corrupt and eventually caused strife between the two. Humanity eventually decided to build schools for the younger akuheis all around the world. This was to teach them how to adapt to a human society and keep violence between young humans and akuheis down to a minimum._

_This is where we begin our story, at Heartwell high school for Akuheis._

* * *

Lavi's P.O.V

At first, I was nervous. I guess most people were The school gates were centimetres from me and I couldn't walk in. This school would separate us from those filthy humans. Just thinking about them made me shiver in anger. Those filthy beings made our lives a misery and now they expected us to spend 4 years in here, sending a message to every human that we're here. How was this meant to help us blend into society? if anything it's making it worse. I sighed and continued to the main doors.

To say the school was huge would be an understatement. It was colossal. The walls were decorated with carving of lions attacking each other. The stained-glass windows let gentle light flow through them, leaving a beautiful mix of pink, blue and yellow on the wall opposite. The floor was thick, hard marble. the sound of hundreds of pairs of shoes slapping the hard rock came from all directions. Idle chatter and angry moans of lost students could be heard amongst the playground called school.

I looked at my timetable, delivered to me by mail, and looked around for my homeroom. It was I-7. as I walked forward, I bumped into a small girl. Her long, dark-green hair was in pigtails like a certain vocaloid. She was wearing a small checked skirt with a white blouse and a green waistcoat. Her boots went up to her thighs and above them was a pair of green tights A pink blush invaded he pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that, I was looking for my classroom and I bumped into you." she announced.

I held my hand out to the angelic girl. She brushed of her skirt whilst I looked at her timetable, seeing that her class was the same as mine.

"your in the same class as me so it would be wise to walk together" I advised.

She nodded happily as we walked to our classroom.

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

I shuffled down the hallway with my hood up. A group of boys were following me, shouting and swearing as they did so. I thought this place was going to be different, looks like it hasn't changed at all. I clutched my fists and walked into my classroom. The boys following me were in the same class as me judging by their timetables. My arms ached and I felt like utter shit. I just couldn't be bothered with them this morning. A girl and a boy with red hair walked into the classroom. The girl looked at me and looked sympathetically. Then she began to walk towards me. I readied my hand under the table as she grabbed the chair in front of me, her friend sitting next to her. She turned round and smiled at me.

"H-hello." She stuttered.

She seemed innocent enough, Maybe she was nice.

"Hi" I uttered.

She giggled and turned her chair round to face me, her friend doing so too. I shivered nervously, holding my hand.

"My name is Lena-lee, it's very nice to meet you" she said "and this is Lavi"

The boy said hello. I nodded and looked down. Eventually getting the message, him and the girl turned around leaving me to myself.

Remember the group of boys I mentioned earlier? they sat across from me, shouting at me:

"Hey! OI Emo! Hey!" screamed one of them.

one of them grabbed my head and slammed it on the table.

"Don't fucking ignore him, go fucking see what he wants"

Lavi turned round about to attack him, looking under the table. He bent down, pretending to drop something and smirked. Then he got back on his chair. Lena-lee wined worriedly but Lavi hushed her. I put my hand under the table and began to move my fingers. A boy from the group of miscreants walked over to the boy with his hand on my head. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Then I began to mouth their conversation.

"Dude, stop. Your taking it to far. Sit down and leave him alone." said the boy

"Alex, don't be a pussy, now we have our own school we can take it out on this bitch."

I moved my fingers quickly.

The boy grabbed a pen from his pocket and stabbed the other. They began to fight at he back of the classroom. Eventually Alex was knocked unconscious. Then the boy came back for me. My fingers moved swiftly and he fell over.

A teacher rushed in the room taking Alex and the other boys with him. I chucked to myself. Fucking bastards

As you know the school is for those with special power or beings of a special nature. With me, I am what you call a puppet master. My power is to control the movement and speech of a person of my choosing. The only problem is that when I do this I am very vulnerable to attack.

Lavi turned around.

"Nice trick kid." he chuckled.

I smiled. The feeling of sickness filled me, causing me to run from the classroom. When I reached the bathroom, I threw up. It seemed like hours. Worst of all, I threw up blood. This happened every time I used my power. A knock startled me.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a smooth voice. I flushed the toilet and opened the door to see a tall boy in black skinny jeans; a green shirt; a black jacket and a sword on his back. He had long, dark blue hair in a ponytail. I blushed when I saw him and apologized the best I could as I kept coughing from vomiting.

"Why are you apologizing, I only asked if you were okay." he said arrogantly.

I sighed and started to walk away, he grabbed my shoulder. I wanted to use my powers but I didn't want to throw up again.

"You didn't answer my question, beansprout."

* * *

Kanda's P.O.V

"you didn't answer my question beansprout." I said gruffly

He was really starting to annoy me now. Why wouldn't he talk to me? It's not like I'd done anything wrong. He shivered.

"I'm fine thank you." he whispered. He massaged his throat and began to walk out. I grabbed him again.

"No your fucking not, what the hell is wrong with you. I'm trying to help you and you walk away from me." I said angrily.

My eyes widened when I saw his expression. He was terrified of me. He slid down the wall, breathing heavily.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said

He tried to talk but coughed. I picked him up on my back and headed towards the nurses office. He looked like he had given up on life and he was younger then me. When we got there, I laid him on the bed.

"Stay here for a while, go back to class when your feeling better" I said.

I started for the door but I felt something on my hand. Something weak and breakable. I turned to see him weakly grabbing my hand, shivering fearfully. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"A minute ago you didn't want to talk to me, now you want me to stay." I said

He chuckled and coughed slightly. He pulled down his hood to show his glistening white hair. He leaned on me sleepily and when he started to dose off I laid him on the bed and sat in the corner of the bed. The nurse walked in to see the boy. She smiled.

"So who's the then." She asked playfully.

"I don't know his name but he threw up in the bathroom so I brought him here." I replied.

The nurse chuckled.

"What's your name then?" she asked.

"Kanda Yuu" I replied.

"You can stay here and take him to his class when he wakes up." she said

I leaned against the wall and waited till he awoke. I looked at his clothing. He was wearing tartan skinny jeans, a baggy black jumper and a matching hoodie. he had thigh high black boots and a black satchel to go with it. I started to drift off as well and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Lavi's P.O.V

To say I was pissed off was an understatement. That kid did nothing and judging by the size of him he was pretty weak. Those guys had no reason to attack him. I clenched my fists and headed to the kids. They were headed down the path as they had been sent home. I saw black. A black haze covered my hand and a silver hammer appeared. I trudged towards the teenagers full of rage and hate. They turned and screamed in terror. I smiled and pinned one of them to a tree. I pulled a knife from the black haze and put it to his throat.

"You ready to die." I said demonically.

"No, please I don't want to die. Please!" he cried.

I wouldn't let him get away. Not for anything. He deserved everything he was about to get. I pulled the knife back and thrust it forward. The boy had turned his face on a side with his eyes scrunched up. My arm was caught by a tanned hand. He pushed my arms behind my back and pushed me against the other side of the tree. My eyes where still black from being pissed off. The man moved the corner of my shirt and bit into my neck. The haze started to disappear and I saw what was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. A tall, tanned vampire; drinking my blood. He looked up with a smirk in his face and blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. I stared into his eyes, they where deep brown. His hair was long and wavy. I must say, this guy was drop...dead... gorgeous.

"Hello...Your majesty." he said. "I saw you there and decided that I didn't want any filth on your hands. Your blood was exquisite by the way."

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" I asked

"You are Lavi Bookman, Prince of demons and I am Tyki Mikk, just a normal vampire." He said.

I gasped, How did he know who I was? nobody should even know who I am here. All the demons at this school have sworn to secrecy about my true identity. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said

I gave a sigh of relief.

"But it will come at a price" He smirked

"What do you want?" I asked sternly

At that, he pushed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. My cheeks flushed red. I had no idea what was going on. He pulled back and laughed at my face.

"thank you very much." Then he proceeded to walk off.

I touched my lips and thought.

Who was that guy?

* * *

Allen's P.O.V

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache. My throat was still saw from throwing up earlier and I felt like shit. Greatest first day ever. I looked up to see the ponytail guy asleep. I slowly crawled up to him. He looked cute in his sleep. I blushed What the hell was I thinking that for? I looked closer. I brought my hand closer to him and poked him. I giggled like a little girl and poked him faster. He woke up growling.

"Fuck off beansprout!" he growled.

I sprang backwards and sat on my knees.

I' *cough* S'rry" I coughed.

My throat stung like a bitch. I really was weak. He looked at me and sighed.

"try not to talk, I'll go get the nurse."

My eyes widened. He couldn't. I grabbed his arm as hard as I could. He turned and pulled me off. I hugged my knees nervously, she couldn't find out. When he came came back, he brought an old women. Her hair was light brown, tied in a bun. On top of her head was a small, white hat. She wore an old nurses outfit. She looked friendly.

"Hello sweety, what's your name?" she asked

I tried to talk but ended up coughing again. The tall boy rubbed my back. She hummed slightly, taking notes. She walked back to her desk.

"What actually happened to you?" He asked.

I gave him the 'I can't talk you fucking twat' look. He sighed and sat back against the wall. The nurse came back with a notepad.

"write down what you want to say, okay?"

I nodded.

"okay, first of all, why are you unable to talk."

I started to describable on the notepad.

_I used my power on some kids who attacked me. Sorry for bothering you miss._

The old women chuckled

"It's fine sweety, now next question."

The questions continued for another half an hour. She gave me some painkillers and told me to take it easy. Me and the tall boy left to go to our classes.

"what's your name anyway?" he asked

_Allen walker, and you?_

He dragged my outside near a tree and we sat down. He grabbed my notebook. (Kanda and Allen's notebook conversation)

_Kanda Yuu. What's your power?_

_I'm a puppet master, what about you?_

_I'm a grim reaper_

_Seriously!_

_Yes, calm down!_

_I'm so jealous!_

_It's not as good as you think_

_Better then me, every time I use my power I end up throwing up blood!_

_At least you get to die!_

I looked at him sorrowfully.

_I'm sorry Kanda_

_No it's fine_

_what time is it?_

_10 o'clock why?_

_We need to get to second period._

_Where are you?_

_P-12, you?_

_same._

_we must be in all the same lessons then._

We got up and headed to second period. I felt happy. For the first time in a really long time, I felt happy. Thanks to him.

* * *

Lena-Lee's P.O.V

I was very angry when I saw them. Lavi disappeared without a word and Allen before him. I was stuck with some annoying goblin flirting with me. When they walked in I grabbed them and sat then in their chairs.

"Where were you two. You left me with a darn goblin who wouldn't leave me alone. I should punish you two for-"

"aah Lena-lee" Said Lavi

"And I had to listen an awful load of gossip from silly girls"

"Lena lee"

"and furthermore, I was stuck with a silly teacher who doesn't respect me"

"LENA-LEE!" Lavi shouted

I gasped and blushed.

"I'm sorry"

"Lena lee, your wings" he whispered.

All the other students stared at me angrily. I brought my wings back in and sat down.

_so your an angel!_

I was confused, why couldn't Allen talk? He could earlier.

"He used his powers and they caused him to have difficulty talking."

I turned round to see a tall boy with blue hair. He took off a sword he was wearing and sat down next to Allen.

"My name is Kanda Yuu." he said

"Hello Kanda, I'm guessing you know who I am" I blushed

"Hi Yuu-Chan, I'm Lavi" Said Lavi

"Don't call me Yuu-Chan"

Kanda argued with Lavi for the rest of the lesson.

My brother told me I would make a friendship group to beat the rest, but he said 5 people, where was the fifth? That's when he walked in. A tall tanned boy in black skinny jeans and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone. He had red converse and a bag to match.

Lavi looked up and blushed.

"Hello lovely."

"shut up Tyki." scolded Lavi

"Come sit with me."

Lavi stud up and sat behind Kanda and Allen.

That was that, our group complete.

* * *

_The demon_

_The angel_

_The puppet master_

_The grim reaper_

_The vampire_

_The ones who could save us all_

* * *

**Well guys, that's all for now. Please review and there will be cookies. I hope you enjoyed**

**And I'll show you a sweet dream, the next night...**


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance for a loved one

Chapter 2 - Vengeance for a loved one

Allen's P.O.V

I sat in the classroom silently. Kanda was working along with most of the other kids. I couldn't think straight. It was an hour before we left school. Luckily, my lessons were exactly the same as Kanda's and all the rest of my friends. We learned that everyone in the same homeroom classes were in the same classes for the rest of the year. Apparently, it only changed if they thought the lessons were too difficult or too easy for the students. The best thing about this was that I had all my new friends. Lessons were relatively easy. We spent most the time learning about the classes and all the other students. We would leave school at 5 pm and be back the next day at 7 am.

That was when I started to feel a fear, deep in the pit of my stomach. the time was getting closer and closer. Kanda casually looked round occasionally but he didn't notice anything and everyone else was working, well except Tyki, who was teasing Lavi. Then the bell went. I gasped and was first out the classroom. I couldn't be late home or I'd be fucked. I could see Kanda at the back of the crowd with the rest of my friends. I put my headphones in and left.

Around ten minutes later, I arrived home. It was damp and cold there. I hated it. I opened the door silently and closed it even quieter, then started up the stairs. I walked silently, until:

CREEEEEAAAAAK!

One of the old floorboards creaked under my weight.

"Allen, get your ass in here now!" He shouted.

I gasped, I was terrified. I walked back down to see him stood there. Him with his long red matted hair, beer and Leather, steel toed boots. Him, Cross Marian, my father. He looked pissed, more then pissed, he was enraged.

"What fucking time is it, Allen!" he spat

"I-it's ten past 5 sir" I whispered, my throat was still sore from my incident earlier that day.

"Oh so you used your powers then?" He scoffed "Fucking idiot, you disgusting piece of shit!"

At this, he punched me in the gut. I fell down holding my chest in pain and crawled into the corner. He started to kick my chest and my head, screaming:

"FILTHY AKUHEI!

He grabbed my hair and dragged me across the living room floor and into the bathroom.

The bathroom was damp and freezing cold The wall paper had turned black and was barely hanging on. The mirror was smashed and covered in filth. The bath was thick in grime and filled with bitterly cold water. He threw me in, smashing my head on the side as he did so. He pushed my throat under the water and choked me. I grabbed his arms and tried to pull him off but it was no use. He pulled my head out and slammed it against the rim of the bathtub, then forced me under again. He did this for at least an hour before pulling my up and tying my hands to the tap.

My father was the minister for the city. The other ministers and decided that in order for him to become more powerful within the city, He would need a child. My mother, Anita, was unable to bare children and so because of these circumstances, they adopted me. Everything was great at first, we were a happy family. Then everything changed when they discovered I was a puppet master. The other ministers said that I was an abomination to mankind and therefore, my father was fired from his job. This is where everything started. He was so pissed from loosing his job he took it out on me. Mum tried to stop him but eventually, it became too much for her. She divorced him and moved to a different city with another man. He also blamed me for that. He turned to drinking. When I was 15, I got as many jobs as I could. At the most, I could handle 2 at a time but this still wasn't enough for the house. We ended up moving to a smaller, nastier house. The beatings got worse and he rarely ever fed me. Some days, I could barely move. I weighed 3 stone then. My employers picked up on this and questioned me on it. I told them I was fine and eventually ended up quitting. I had gone through at least 12 jobs by the time I was 16, and with each time I quit, I got a severe beating off my father. When the school opened, I applied my father for special benefits for me in order for him to pay for himself and I had my Saturday job. I thought everything would be okay, but that was another thing that would get fucked up.

The bathroom was silent once he left. Angry stomps of footsteps could be heard in the distance and loud cussing to match it. My head was bleeding and I felt dizzy. I was shivering from the water. I used my power on a near by old action figure to untie me from the tap. I tip-toed to my bedroom and looked in my draws for something else to wear. I grabbed an old black shirt and black skinny jeans. I dried off my boots grabbed a green hoodie from my closet. I grabbed my back-pack off the bedside table and opened the bedroom window, sliding down the pipe outside. I ran out the front gate. Now nothing could stop me.

I ran as far as I could before it happened. I fell over on a hill under an old willow tree. The effects of my power were happening to me. After I finished throwing up, I leaned back against the tree quietly. I grabbed my knife from my black, back-pack and pulled up the sleeve from my hoodie. The marks from last time were still there. I know it was bad but it was the only thing that kept me sane. I dug the knife into my wrist and sliced across. It hurt but the again, everything did. I went again directly under it. I sliced and sliced till there was barely any room. I grabbed some bandages and tape from the bag and began to wrap them around my arm. After I'd finished I slumped against the tree, feeling drowsy.

That was when he turned up. A boy with short black hair, two clumps on either side of his face, framing it. He had a scar across his nose, like someone had slashed across his face. He had green eyes and a scared look on his face. He looked at me and ran of down the hill. I sighed. Nothing was going to get better for me. I just wanted to die then and there. Then he ran back up, but with someone else. The other person was wearing a large black hood and he had a scythe in his hand. He took his hood down and his scythe glowed as it turned back into a sword. Wait, a sword! I lifted up to see him. The one who had saved me earlier.

"Allen, what the fuck happened to you." he gasped, picking me up.

I sighed and laid and held onto his shoulders. I felt at ease with Kanda and I had only just met him. he started walking down the hill when he said it:

"I'll take you home." He sighed.

I gasped and jumped off, running in the opposite direction. He couldn't take me back there. Anywhere but there. He chased me, screaming my name. He caught up to me eventually, grabbing my waist and turning me to face him. I began punching his chest to the best of my ability but he just took it. He just stood there.

"Allen, calm down. I won't take you home." He said quietly.

My vision went fuzzy and I started to fall. I landed on my knees with Kanda knelt in front of me, holding me. I felt so safe in his arms. Why couldn't anyone else be like him? Why was everything so fucked up with me? What did I do to deserve this? Tears streamed down my face. I buried my head into Kanda's chest and cried silently. He rubbed my back and held me tightly. I felt so weak and it was all my fault. Why did I have to be so fucking useless. I hated myself for everything. After a few minutes Kanda put me on his back and we started to walk.

"Where are we going?" I whispered

"We're going to my house, seeing as though you don't want to go home so much." He said

I snuggled into his back and fell asleep.

_I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole..._

* * *

Kanda's P.O.V

What the fuck happened to him? I leave him for a few hours and he gets beaten to a pulp. What kind of sicko would do that to him.

When I saw him under the tree, I was shocked beyond belief. His head was covered in blood and so was his hoodie. He had bruises all over his face and blood leaking from his wrist. He had a knife in his hand and a bandage roll in the other. He looked like he had just given up on the world. It was awful seeing him like that. At least now he was sleeping.

Alma walked beside me, looking sympathetically at Allen.

"W-what the hell happened to him? Who did it?" He asked

"I don't know, but who-ever did it will pay!" I growled.

A few minutes later we reached my house. It was a Large house with 4 bedrooms, a living room, a huge kitchen and a bathroom. I took Allen to the bathroom. I nudged him slightly to wake him up. He yawned and sighed. This kid was fucked up!

"Are we at your house, Kanda?" He muttered.

"Yes we are." I replied. "Allen, who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine!" He said desperately, coughing slightly. I walked to the medicine cupboard and grabbed some cough syrup. He drank some of it and placed the bottle down on the counter.

"Allen, I need you to do something for me?" I said calmly

He nodded

"I-I need you to take off your shirt." He blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I need to make sure your okay." He sighed and took off his hoodie showing the bandage and bruises all over his arms. He took of the black shirt showing his chest. I gasped. His chest was covered in thick bruises covering his chest. He had gashed from what looked like boots. He had cigarette burns on his neck. I could see his rib-cage too, what the fuck happened to him. His back was worse. He had words actually carved into his back. It said 'Filthy Akuhei'. He had belt buckle marks on his ribs and huge gashes from where he had been kicked. The worst bruise of all was on his neck. He had huge hand prints on his neck from where he had been strangled. I got a wash cloth and washed his injuries. He winced in pain as I did it. I apologized to him when I was finished, I didn't want cause him any pain. He shivered sightly as he was cold.

After we had finished he put his shirt back on. I took the bandage on his wrist to see the cuts. They were slices all across his arm. Under them were scars from before and bruises. This had to have been going on for a while. I got some more bandages to cover his wrist. Allen didn't look at me once like a guilty dog. I sighed.

"I'll show you where you can stay for the night." I said.

Allen put his hoodie back on and put his hood up. I showed him my room. In my room, I had a single bed and a black sofa with purple cushions in the middle and the corners. There was a bookshelf with DVDs, books and computer games which I never really played. I had a large, flat-screen TV and under that was a games console which Alma played on. Allen looked shocked by the amount of stuff in my room, like he'd never seen something like this in his life.

"Your room is huge" He murmured.

"Miranda's is bigger." I replied

Miranda was a tenant my parents were letting stay here. She was really clumsy and really pissed me off but she was trained as a nurse and could afford the room. She was a kind women but got on my nerves all the time. She was out when we got in, probably still working. For once, I wished she was here

"Sit" I said, pointing to the sofa. He sat down swiftly and looked at the floor.

"What's up?"

I asked

"I'm sorry." he replied solemnly.

"Why, there's no reason for you to be sorry." I said

"You've saved me twice in one day so I'm apologizing."He said

I chuckled, it turned into a full blown laugh. Allen looked confused at first.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, Beansprout." I laughed "It was choice to help you so there's no need to apologize."

He chuckled sweetly. The more time I spent with this kid, the closer I got to him. I patted my bed and he sat beside me. After talking for a while, w decided to watch a film. We decided on nightmare on elm street. Allen got half way through the film before falling asleep. He laid on my lap and breathed quietly, snuggling in. I slowly drifted off to sleep too, thinking of who could of done this kind of damage to him.

* * *

Lavi's P.O.V

Tyki was all I could think about all day. After the accident with those kids, he was all I could think about. I was walking home when the vampire grabbed me again.

"Hello Lavi ~" he said sweetly

"What do you want?" I asked angrily

"I want to show you something." he said

He took me to an old, abandoned building. The roof had broken apart, leaving a clear view of the sky above.

"What was the p~" He interrupted by diving at me with a dagger. A dark haze formed around my hand and a dagger appeared. I thrust it at him but he dodged with ease. We spared for an hour but it felt a lot shorter. I had so much fun, not thinking about my family or keeping up my appearance Breathing heavily, the knife disappeared.

"What was the point of this Tyki?" I asked

"I wanted to see if you could control your powers, lovely" He said.

He wrapped his hands around my waist again. I looked into his eyes and blushed. His head moved closer to mine and we crashed our lips together. His lips were soft like feathers. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and as I opened my mouth our tongues fought for dominance. We broke apart for air, My cheeks rosy red, then I noticed the time.

"Shit, I'm late" I said "sorry Tyki, I have to go. I had fun though."

"Me too, Lovely." He smirked.

I smiled and ran. I ran as fast as I could. As a prince, being late is like not turning up, even if it is for dinner, so when I arrived, I expected to be punished. My father stood with a frown on his face.

"Lavi, your late. It is inexcusable and therefore you shall be punished."He barked.

I gulped as one of the guard took me to the dungeon. It was dark and damp down there. The smell was enough to make you sick and the atmosphere wreaked of pain. The women opened one of the iron doors to a room with a large wooden pole an a whip. She pushed me into the room and slammed the door.

"Take off your shirt." she demanded.

I nervously unbuttoned my shirt leaving me with a bare chest. She put the cuffs on the opposite side of the log and locked my hands in them. Now, I was stuck. She picked up the whip from the wall.

"Are you ready sir" she asked

"Yes" I said confidently

With that she began. She drew back the whip and slapped it hard against my back, feeling it dig in and slice it to pieces. I groaned in pain as she continued. Blood dripped down as she slapped the hard leather on my back. This happened far too often.

* * *

_A Brief description of vampires by Tyki Mikk  
_

_A lot of people believe that the vampire race are affected by the most stupid of things. Firstly, garlic. Where on earth did they get that idea. Vampires are not affected by garlic in the slightest. Also crucifixes don't effect us either. The amount of times some religious guy has ran up to me screaming stuff about god with a cross in there hand it ridiculous. Sunlight is partial to a vampire if they need a victim. Vampires are generally found attractive by humans and therefore they need to come into contact with them easily. What better time then in the day time. The only thing that effects vampires is water. I know full well that everything must have some form of water in it. When I say water, I mean large bodies of the stuff like the sea or a pool. I'm fine if the same religious peasant from earlier throws a vial of holy water at me but if I fall in the sea or a pool, I'm pretty fucked. Other then the obvious not drinking blood, I'm okay._

_Vampires also have a lot of powers too. I can seem invisible to all creatures; I can jump to immense heights; I'm very strong, but that's a huge understatement; my saliva heals injuries and I can move insanely fast._

_Over all, vampires are one of the strongest form of 'Akuhei' on record._

* * *

Tyki's P.O.V

When Lavi Ran away I guessed he was late. I felt guilty somewhat as it was my fault. It couldn't be that bad. I started to walk the same way Lavi did, getting slightly faster. I started jogging, then running, then sprinting using my speed ability. I had a really bad feeling that something happened to him. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I thirsted for blood but he was more important. I eventually got to the castle of the demons. I knew that it he was punished for being late, he would have been dragged to the dungeon buy one of the guards. I found the door to the dungeon and entered it.

I used my invisibility to enter without being caught. This was going to be easy.I walked down the hallway looking for my lovely, when I caught the scent of his blood. This rather angered me. My lovely's blood was probably the best blood I could get and having it wasted so pointlessly pissed me off. I walked in to find him cuffed to a wooden log with huge gashes in his back. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking. I walked closer to Lavi seeing him in pain. I showed myself to him.

"Tyki, what are you doing here?" He asked gloomily.

"Saving you, my lovely" I Responded

With that I broke the chains holding his hands and put him on my back. We headed for the front door again. Lavi was dumbfounded.

"Tyki, what the fuck is going on?" he whispered

"I'll explain later." I said, flashing out the door.

We arrived at my manor moments later. He got off my back and headed inside. I took him to my room. It had butterflies in glass cases all around and a desk with a computer on it. My bed was in the right hand corner, decorated with black silk and purple cushions. He sat on my bed, wincing slightly.

"lovely, why did you let them do this?" I asked

"It's my job as prince to take any punishment the king hands out. I was late so I was punished." He said

"That's fucking ridiculous." I spat.

He shivered slightly. I sat behind me and ran my fingers down his back, looking at the injuries. He had gashes all over.

"Do you want me to heal them?" I asked

He nodded in response.

"It will feel strange but try to bare with me okay." I said

I looked at the cuts. The first was a long cut between his shoulder blades. I put my tongue to one corner and began to slide it across. After a few seconds it had disappeared leaving a faded scar. The next was from his shoulder to his ribs. My tongue glided nimbly across the cut. Lavi was trying his hardest to hold back a moan. I chuckled slightly. He was enjoying this.

"Lovely, you seem to be enjoying this more then I expected." I said

"S-Shut up" He stuttered

As much as this was fun, he needed to be healed. I licked all of his injuries until they were barely even noticeable.

"There you are lovely." I said

"T-Thanks" He stuttered

He looked rather adorable with the pink covering his cheeks. I pulled up his chin and smiled.

"In all my time, I've never met a more beautiful person then you." I said quietly.

He blushed even harder, smiling slightly. I brought our lips together and placed his knees over the top of my hips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and sat on my neck.

_ ~ Tonight was going to be fun ~_

* * *

Lena-lee's P.O.V

I sat at home with my brother, looking down on the other four. As I was an angel, I was living in heaven. My brother walked towards me.

"Lena-Lee, all your choices are male. Your not going to~"

"No brother, besides, I think they already have that sorted out." I interrupted

Firstly pointing to the sleeping boys on the bed, then the others in a heated kiss. I giggled slightly when I looked at them, they looked so happy together. I turned and sighed slightly. I didn't have anyone to love like they did. My brother wouldn't allow it. I did want somebody to love me like they loved each other but I didn't know who. I looked up to see Allen and Kanda again. Then I smiled. They all loved me, not romantically, so I would love them too.

_I would love them like my own._

* * *

**Well guys that's all for now. Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. Here are your cookies *throws cookies* Enjoy.**

**Please review after reading, There shall be more cookies. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**And I'll show you a sweet dream, the next night...**


End file.
